A Walk To A Wish
by zvforever
Summary: THREESHOT Shane and Mitchie officially became a couple after Camp Rock. Nate and Caitlyn became friends, but both want to be more. Nate is completely oblivious, so how will he finally ask Caitlyn out? Naitlyn, tiny Smitchie
1. Birthday Wish

**A/N: Hey guys! I am writing this threeshot that was requested by **StroodledDoodledFuhn** who, by the way, gave me one of the best reviews ever!! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I had a lot of family and friend issues last week, so I didn't have a chance to write. So, I hope you enjoy and please review!!**

**This will be written in both Nate and Caitlyn's POV's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

_Birthday Wish_

Caitlyn's POV:

I woke up to a quiet room. I've been staying at Mitchie's house for the last three months. My parents felt bad that I was always at boarding school, so they arranged for me to stay at the Torres's. I even transfered to Mitchie's high school. It was a change after having gone to boarding school my whole life, but the two of us are closer than ever.

After Camp Rock, Mitchie and I kept in touch until my parents allowed me to stay at her house. We've become like sisters. We've also stayed friends with Peggy and Ella, even getting the occasional phone call form Tess. She hasn't changed completely, but she's working on it. Mitchie and I became very close friends with Connect 3. It wasn't that difficult considering Mitchie and Shane began dating. Nate and I also became very close. Everyone thinks we have a 'thing' for each other, but he doesn't seem to think so. I wish we could could become more than just friends, but I doubt Nate feels the same way.

That's when I entered a deep thought consisting of only Nate. His curly hair, his brown eyes, his bright smile, his alleviating personality. Oh, I could think about him all day. Someone jumping on my bed, however, brought me out of my trance.

"Happy birthday, Caitlyn!" yelled Mitchie as she jumped on my bed and gave me a hug.

"Thanks," I said, only now remembering that it's my birthday.

"So, do you want to do anything special today? It _is_ your sixteenth," explained Mitchie prudently.

"No, I think just shopping with you later will be good, and then just dinner here, but it has to be cooked by your mom," I said sternly. I had become accustomed to her mother's cooking, and I thought it was absolutely delicious.

"Done," Mitchie laughed. "So get dressed, breakfast is ready." With that Mitchie our room and headed back downstairs while texting (probably Shane).

"After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Caitlyn. Happy birthday!" exclaimed Connie, Mitchie's mom.

"Thanks Connie," I answered politely.

She handed me and Mitchie each a plate of her famous chocolate chip pancakes, and we immediately began eating, no doubt looking like pigs.

That's when Steve, Mitchie's dad, decided to make his way into the kitchen. "Well, looks like some people are hungry. Good morning girls. Happy birthday, Caitlyn," he said happily.

"Thanks Steve," I said, truly thankful. Every year on November third I would wait for my parents to call me and wish me a happy birthday, but every year I would get the phone call close to midnight when I'd already be in bed. They'd come up with some excuse saying they had many things to do or they just didn't realize what date it was, but I knew better. After they sent me to boarding school they began having marital problems. They didn't think about me as much. Therefore, it felt nice when I already got three birthday wishes within an hour of waking up. And what felt even better was that the wishes were from the people who have became as close to family I could get.

"so, girls. Have any big plans today?" asked Connice, although to me she looked like she had a knowing look in her eyes. I just decided to shake it off.

"We're just gonna head to the mall, remember Mom. Oh! And don't forget that Caitlyn wants your delicious food this year!" Mitchie laughed.

"Well excuse me for liking home cooked meals. It's way better than that of boarding school," I answered smartly.

Mitchie only put her hands up in surrender. "So when do you wanna head to the mall?"

"I don't know. You wanna just get ready now and go?" I asked her. It's a Saturday which didn't require us to attend school. Therefore, we could spend the day together.

"Great, let's go get ready," said Mitchie as the two of us thanked Connie for breakfast and then headed off upstairs.

After the two of us got dressed for the mall, Connie drove us and told us that she would pick us up at 4:30. It was now twelve, so we had a good four and a half hours.

"So, where to first?" asked Mitchie excitedly.

We exchanged glances and both said at the same time while smiling, "Hollister." We began laughing but then skipped off to one of our favorite stores beginning our day of shopping.

Nate's POV:

I have been up since eight o'clock just thinking while baking dozens of cupcakes. Whenever I get nervous about something serious, I bake, a lot. When we first found out that we were getting a record deal, I was ecstatic, but then the night before recording our first song, I baked five dozen brownies. I would've kept going if Shane hadn't stopped me.

It was now ten-thirty and I had already made a total of three dozen cupcakes.

I was in my own little world when someone's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Good morning."

"Morning, shane. Breakfast?" I asked. While each batch of cupcakes was baking, I made pancakes for breakfast.

When I placed the five blueberry pancakes in front of Shane, he proceeded to ask me. "Nate, what time did you get up?"

"Eight," I answered simply.

"Nervous for the party tonight, huh?" asked Shane knowingly as he looked around at all the cupcakes I'd already baked.

"A little," I said, trying to hide how nervous I really was.

"Oh please, you've already baked three dozen cupcakes, you've made pancakes, and I still see something in the oven," said Shane, making sure he didn't miss anything. Right when he finished his statement, the oven timer went off.

I walked over to the oven, put on oven mits and took the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Dude, you made cookies?" Shane asked incredulously.

"I ran out of cupcake batter," I said innocently while Shane just chuckled. When Shane saw that I was turned away from him, he got up from the island in our kitchen and walked over to where I was.

"You made two dozen cookies," Shane said as he counted. "And you're already mixing something else. Oh, and would you look at that, the oven's on again."

There're brownies in there, and this is Caitlyn's cake," I explained.

"I see, so you've decided to make Caitlyn every possible dessert on the planet," Shane said sarcastically while shaking his head. "I'm gonna go call Connie to make sure she doesn't bake any dessert."

As he waslked out of the kitchen with the phone, I continued mixing the batter. I wanted to make Caitlyn her favorite cake in case she didn't like my actual present. Mitchie, Shane, and I planned a surprise party for her a few weeks ago. Jason helped in his own ways. Basically, we invited some of Caitlyn's friends from school, and even some people from Camp Rock were expected to be there: Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barron, Sander, and even Tess were expected to make an appearance.

Mitchie taking Caitlyn to the mall is to make sure Caitlyn knows nothing. Although it seems like the Torres's have successfully been able to keep this a secret. The only people not expected to show ere Caitlyn's parents. Mitchie, Shane, and I called them at different times, explaining how important this is for Caitlyn. She's turning sixteen for God's sake, how could her parents not care. That's something that still amazes me. Her parents don't show any interest in her life, yet she's still one of the most amazing girls I've met.

"Okay, I talked to Connie and she said she won't make any dessert. Also, she said to be over around two so that we can set up before the girls get back," said Shane as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Great."

"So what're we gonna have in total? Three dozen cupcakes, two dozen cookies, a cake, and how many brownies?"

"Two dozen brownies," I answered while thinking about something totally different.

After a few moments of silence and Shane evidently examining my facial expressions he said, "Ohhh, I see why you're baking all this now."

My head snapped up. "What?"

"You're afraid that Caitlyn won't like your present, so you're baking all of this to ensure that she likes something from you. You are sneak," laughed Shane. "You totally over think things."

"Over think things? Dude, I really like this girl and I want to make sure she has a nice birthday," I defended myself.

"You know what would make her birthday even better," Shane began and I looked at him with a worried expression thinking I forgot something. "Ask her out," he said as if it were obvious.

"What?" I asked incredulously as I took out the brownies from the oven. "Shane, I've told you multiple times, she doesn't like me like that. She only sees me as a friend," I said sadly.

"How do you know that? You won't know until you ask will you."

"Look, I'm not going to do this on her birthday. It will only make her upset because she'll feel bad about rejecting me."

"Ugh," shane sighed and hit his head on the island. As I put the cake into the over to bake, I began putting frosting on the cupcakes as well as writing "HB" on some of them and "CG" on others: the "HB" standing for "Happy Birthday" and "CG" standing for "Caitlyn Gellar."

"You are so clueless," Shane finally mumbled, but I just ignored it.

"So, where's Jason?" I asked, realizing our other best friend wasn't in the kitchen.

"It's twelve o'clock on a Saturday. Where do you think he is...sleeping," Shane explained very seriously while I just chuckled. Always like Jason to sleep extremely late.

"Did I hear my name?" asked a hyper looking Jason coming into the kitchen.

"Oh great, you're finally up," Shane said sarcastically as I laughed at the confused look on Jason's face.

"Nate, what the hell did you to the kitchen?" asked Jason, examining the baking supplies and desserts scattered around the kitchen.

"He's been baking since eight in the morning," explained Shane.

"Caitlyn?" asked Jason knowingly as Shane nodded.

"Oh boy. What'd he make?" asked Jason.

"Cupcakes, brownies, cookies, and a cake. Did I forget anything, Nate?"

"Actually you did," Shane looked surprised, "I also made pancakes." Shane laughed as I handed Jason his breakfast.

We continued talking for another hour until we packed everything up and headed towards the Torres's house. the three of us shared an apartment in Manhattan while Mitchie lived in Fair Lawn, New Jersey. It only took us about an hour to get to the house.

During the ride all I though about was Caitlyn. I kept replaying memories of the two of us in my head. Memories like when we first met at the end of Camp Rock, or all the times we hung out while Shane and Mitchie were making out. I swear those two cannot keep their hands off each other. My mind wandered back to Caitlyn, wondering whether she'll like my present. I spent a lot of time thinking about what I should get her, and finally settled on something about three weeks ago. I really hope she'll like it.

As I was concentrating on Caitlyn, I didn't realize we'd arrived at the house until Shane literally shook me out of my thoughts.

We have been so used to coming here at least three times a week for the last few months that we no longer knock, but instead just walk into the house. We immediately headed towards the kitchen as we saw Peggy, Ella, and Sierra working on decoration in the living room.

As we walked into the kitchen we heard Connie say, "Hey boys! I'm so glad you're here. We have so much work to do, and Steve does not seem to know what he's doing. Nate, you have the dessert?"

I nodded and held up the huge bag as her eyes widened.

"What time did you wake up to do that?"

"Eight," I said indifferently.

"Wow. Anyway, you boys mind helping Steve in the living room trying to set up the karaoke and the music and everything because he seems to be clueless," asked Connie, desperate to get someone to finish the work already.

The three of us nodded our heads and headed towards the living room. We said hi to Peggy, Ella, and Sierra, and then helped Steve with his mechanical issues.

Two hours later the house was beautifully decorated, the food was freshly cooked, and the party was ready to be started. Everyone had already arrived and Connie went to go pick up the girls at the mall. We were all awaiting their arrival, but I think I was more nervous than anyone.

Caitlyn's POV:

Mitchie and I had been shopping for the last four hours when we finally sat down at the food court. My feet hurt like hell, and I did not have the slightest desire to stand up. "Are your feet totally worn out?"

"Yeah. I don't think they've hurt this much since I went shopping last year," she answered me laughing.

We made light conversation when her phone rang. I realized it was her mom calling to let us know that she's here, so I got up and the two of us began walking to the exit.

When we got in the car Connie said, "Well girls, I hope you're hungry because the food is ready to go."

"Thank God! I'm starving," I exclaimed as the two Torres's laughed at me.

It was about a fifteen minute drive back to the house, and Mitchie and I made conversation while also listening to music. Our current musical obsession: "Bleeding Love" sung by Leona Lewis, but written by Jesse McCartney. We thought it was a musical masterpiece.

When we arrived at the house I could see that the lights were turned out in the house. "Hey Connie, is Steve out?"

"He's probably just in the backyard. You know how he likes to conserved electricity," she answered as we all laughed.

Mitchie and I walked to the front door, I opened it and stepped inside. After we took off our shoes we began heading towards the kitchen. "Connie you said food's ready right?" I asked walking with my head turned backwards to face Connie. After she nodded we entered the kitchen, which was dark and as Mitchie flicked on the lights I saw all my close friends jump out and yell ,"SURPRISE!" I then heard choruses of "Happy Birthday!" and "You're sixteen!" and "Birthday Girl's here!"

I smiled so big my face began to hurt. I gave everybody hugs. After Shane gave me a hug he immediately rushed to Mitchie as I began laughing at the two as they hugged and kissed each other. Those two seriously could not keep their hands off each other. The last person to hug me was Nate. "Happy Birthday, Caity," he whispered in my ear. I hated it when people called me 'Caitly', but he was the only who get away with it being cute.

"Thanks, Nate," I said hugging him back, "I'm so glad you're here."

After we stepped away from each other everyone headed to get food. Connie had made all of my favorites. She made chicken, lasagna, pasta with shrimp, etc. Connie's cooking was seriously amazing. Everyone made conversation at the table and it eventually came time to open presents. Each person handed me their present. I opened Mitchie's first and found that she got me a newer and better software for mixing music on my computer. Next up was Shane, he got me three new CDs: Leona Lewis's CD, Jesse McCartney's CD, and Cascada's new CD. "Shane, I love you!" I exclaimed. I had said that I wanted these CDs months ago, and I can't believe the boys actually remember what we girls say. He laughed and just gave me a hug.

I then saw that Jason got me the two _Step Up_ movies being that I love to dance. I kept opening presents until I got to Nate's. I unwrapped it carefully and once I opened the box, I was greeted by a charm bracelet. It already had charm's on it too. It had my initials "CG", a music note, "C3", which I guessed stands for Connect 3, and "M" which I presume stands for Mitchie as she's my best friend, a CD, and a computer was also on there. The charm bracelet overall was beautiful and I looked up at Nate with glistening eyes as I was trying not to cry. "Nate," I whispered, "This is really too much, but thank you." He smiled at me and I melted when I saw his smile.

After finishing unwrapping the rest of the presents everyone had fun dancing to my new Cascada CD and singing some karaoke. Around nine o'clock Connie called everyone into the kitchen. On the tables I saw the cookies, brownies, and the cupcakes, which were decorated with letters. I could not believe there was so much dessert. Connie instructed me to sit at the head of the table as she brought my cake out. It looked like chocolate fudge cake which was my favorite and I shrieked. "Connie! The cake looks delicious!"

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Nate, he's the one who baked it," said Connie as Nate looked down at the table shyly.

"Nate. Thank you so much. The cake looks amazing. So does everything else. I didn't know you could bake," I said.

"Yeah I bake occasionally," he said again shyly.

"Yeah, only when he's nervous," Shane mumbled and then winced when Nate stepped on his foot and Mitchie elbowed him.

"Well, thank you for baking for my birthday," I said sincerely. Everyone then began singing happy birthday, and I just looked around at all of my friends and the people who I have come to know as my family. As the song ended, Mitchie called, "Make a wish!"

After Mitchie said that, my eyes connected with Nate's, and I knew exactly what I was going to wish for.


	2. A Thanksgiving Walk

**A/N: I was sort of disappointed that I only got seven reviews for the first part, but I guess since it's Naitlyn not as many people read it. Anyway, hopefully I'll have the last part up tomorrow, but enjoy part II!! And let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

_A Thanksgiving Walk_

Caitlyn's POV:

Three weeks have passed since my birthday, and Nate and I have been closer than ever. I always wore the charm bracelet he got me and I could tell that it meant a lot to him. The two of us would stay up late talking on the phone or texting. That usually lasted until Mitchie would wake up around two in the morning and force me to go to bed. She would take my phone and tell Nate to go to bed. I was always upset with her until the morning when I woke up and thanked her because I would've been more tired if she hadn't of made me go to bed.

I am especially excited today because it's Thanksgiving, and the boys are coming over later. Connie liked Nate's baking so much that she asked him to bake tonight's dessert. The special request: two pies, one chocolate and on apple. Every time Mitchie and I went over the boys' apartment, we made sure Nate baked something for us. He was probably the only one in the group to be able to cook or bake anything. Although, Shane did prepare a surprise dinner for Mitchie a couple weeks ago, which she praised, of course.

Mitchie and I were helping Connie set up the table for dinner when I thought it was time to start a conversation.

"So, are you excited to see Shane? You haven't seen him in like a week," I asked. Since we have a four day weekend for Thanksgiving break, after we eat dinner Mitchie's parents are letting the guys sleep over all weekend. We had four tests this week because of the long weekend, so we haven't seen the boys in about a week.

"Of course I'm excited. I'm always excited to see my boyfriend," Mitchie said with a smile on her face.

"How are you and Shane doing?" I asked. i was always nosy about their relationship, but Mitchie didn't really mind.

"We're great actually," she said, sounding surprised.

"You sound surprised," I commented.

"I sort of am. I mean sometimes I still have a hard time believing that I'm dating one of the world's hottest singers. It's just an odd feeling. How are you and Nate doing?" she asked, turning form serious to excited.

I got suspicious for a second, but shrugged it off. "We're good."

"Well I derived that much since I have to drag you off the phone every day," she laughed as I blushed. "You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do," I replied sighing. "But nothing's ever going to happen because he doesn't feel the same way."

"Cait," she said as she stopped from continuing to set the table, "you have to talk to him. If you like him enough to stay up for hours talking, then that says you really like him."

"Mitchie, Im' nog gonna go over this again. We're just friends, nothing more. Nate is amazing, but nothing's going to happen," I explained, annoyed at how many times my friend had asked me this question.

Before Mitchie had a chance to reply, the door opened and in walked Shane, Nate, and Jason.

"Speak of the devil," Mitchie muttered as she walked past me. "Hi boys!"

"Hey Mitchie," Jason said hyperly.

Mitchie laughed and then gave Jason a hug and then Nate. Then she moved over to Shane and they kissed. While Mitchie was giving Jason and Nate hugs, I gave Shane a hug and he asked me if I was okay because I looked upset. I then realized that my expression hadn't changed from my conversation with Mitchie. "I'm fine," i said and smiled softly.

I then gave Jason a hug and finally moved over to Nate. That's when I saw the bag in his hand and I got extremely excited. "Are those the pies?"

Nate nodded and when he saw the puppy dog eyes I was giving him he raised his voice to be a little louder. "No! You can't have any until we'll actually eat dessert."

"Please," I begged.

"No," Nate held his ground and then headed towards the kitchen to give Connie the pies. Connie then called everyone into the dining room and said that dinner was ready.

The five of us walked into the dining room and took our usual positions. Connie and Steve next to each other, Jason sat across from Connie, then Nate and I sat next to each other on one side, and Shane and Mitchie on the other, Shane being at the other head of the table across from Steve.

Everyone was engaged in their own conversations. Jason was still acting very hyper and eating everything. Nate and I were having an intense discussion on whether math or English was the better subject. I was debating math while he was debating English.

"How can you like math? there are so many formula's and they're all pointless!"

"Pointless? Formulas are used in every subject! And English is practically all vocabulary, how can you like _that_?" I fought back.

"I'm a songwriter, I like English."

"Well math is cool," I then paused and continued, "this is such a pointless discussion, why are we fighting over school subjects?"

"I have absolutely no idea," we both laughed.

Dinner carried on with everyone joining in on table conversations, and before we knew it, dinner was over.

"Why don't you guys just go hang out for about an hour before we have dessert," Connie suggested as we all nodded. We all helped clear the table and then headed up to Mitchie's and my room. Mitchie and Shane immediately got on her bed and began talking and kissing. Nate and I, however, were not as eager to head towards my bed considering we weren't a couple.

We slowly sat on my bed, very insecure at this point. I was just sitting there while he was staring at the other side of the room. It made me feel sad at the fact that he didn't want to even look at me.

Nate's POV:

As I looked over to where Shane and Mitchie were seated I watched them as they acted as all couple should. I couldn't help but feel like the other side of me was missing. I was missing my other half and I couldn't help but think about the fact that it was my fault, I haven't acted on my feelings despite my trepidation. As I was thinking about all this, my mind wandered back to the conversation Shane and I had earlier today.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper when I heard someone walking into the kitchen. "What time did you get up today?"_

_"Around seven," I shrugged._

_"Man, you gotta stop doing this to yourself," he stated sympathetically._

_"Doing what? I'm not doing anything," I answered obliviously._

_"No, no, don't play dumb with me. Don't think I haven't noticed that every time we're gonna go see Caitlyn you feel the need to get up super early."_

_I knew he was right, so I avoided meeting his eyes._

_"Nate," he said seriously and then continued, "You need to tell her how you feel. You've wanted her ever since you guys met three months ago. I see the way you look at her. It's adoration, want, need, care, maybe even love, I don't know, but I do know one thing, if you don't make a move soon, then she's gonna move on. She's not gonna wait forever, Nate. If you're serious about her, which I'm pretty sure you are, then you need to make a move as soon as possible."_

_"I know," I said dejectedly. "I'm just, scared I guess," I said softly._

_"Of what?" Shane wondered._

_"That she won't like m back and that I'll get my heart broken again," I said sadly as I thought about Marie._

_"Nate, you know Cailtyn will never be a Marie," Shane said confidently._

_"I know. I'm just having a hard time accepting it."_

_"Look Nate. It's fine that you're scared. I get it. What Marie did, well it was completely wrong. But I think we've gotten to know Caitlyn pretty well and it's obvious that she's no Marie. Marie was a complete bitch, and Caitlyn is the complete opposite. Nate, you're killing yourself just because you're scared? You're gonna miss your chance and believe me, that's a lot worse than fear."_

_"I know, but what if she realizes that I'm not worth it or -" I began but was cut off by Shane._

_"Well then at least you won't wonder 'what if' when you think back on it. Believe me, Nate, the feeling of having somebody there for you the way Mitchie's there for me or the way I'm sure Caitlyn will be there for you, beats fear every time. None of the hard work we put into our music or anything else for that matter is worth it if you're unhappy," Shane said sincerely. I knew he always treated me like a brother and I was deeply grateful. "Just think about it." And that's exactly what I did for the next three hours while I was baking the two pies Connie had asked me to bake._

_When we were about to leave, Shane came up to me and asked, "So, have you thought about what we talked about?"_

_I nodded as I answered, "I have and I'm gonna do it. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight." Shane smiled at me and I could see that he was proud of my decision. I knew I made the right choice. Even if Caitlyn says no, I can't say I didn't try._

_End Flashback_

As I was thinking about our conversation, Shane stole a glance at me and told me to ask her with his eyes. It was weird that we could communicate through our eyes, but we've known each other for so long that each would understand the other. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Hey Caity, do you wanna take a walk?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled at me as we headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

I could faintly hear Mitchie ask, "Where are they going?" and Shane answer, "I think they've finally realized what they're missing."

Caitly nad I put on our jackets and shoes and headed out the door. We began walking towards the park she had near her house.

"So, how's school been?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's been pretty good actually. I've made friends with Sierra you know, and kept the bullies away from Mitchie," she said as we both laughed. It was no secret that the girls in Mitchie's school felt the need to be rude, mostly because she was dating Shane Gray.

"Yeah well I think soon, Mitchie will have to try to keep the bullies away from you too, or Sierra will just have to take on both of you," I said without realizing what I was saying. My eyes then widened once I processed my words.

"What?" Caitlyn whispered. I knew it, this was my chance, and I was not going to back down now.

Caitlyn's POV:

When I heard what Nate said I stopped dead in my tracks and I felt my heart begin to beat faster. I saw that he was debating with himself whether or not he should tell me what was going through his head.

Finally he sighed and turned towards me, "Caitlyn, I've been wanting to say this to you for a while, but I was just too afraid to do so," he began and I look confused, but he just kept going, "Ever since we met at Camp Rock I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Every time a thought of you pops into my head, I can't stop smiling. Every time I see you, you captivate me in a way that no one else can. Every time you walk into a room, you take my breath away. Every time you smile at me it somehow brightens my day. So what I'm really trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked after that whole speech. I was speechless and i felt the tears traveling down my cheeks. I could tell Nate was getting worried because I wasn't responding and since I couldn't respond, I launched myself at him and kissed him with all the zeal I had been concealing for the last three months. I could tell that he was surprised at first, but then he began kissing back just as passionately. He put his hands on my waist and moved me closer to him as I put my hand around his neck.

When air became an issue we moved apart, but Nate didn't take his hand off my waist and I didn't move my hands from his neck. "Wow," he whispered. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"That's a definite yes," I smiled back at him. He smiled and we kissed each other again. Only then did we realize that we were still standing in the walkway in the park that already had lights on the trees for Christmas.

When we pulled apart, Nate spoke, "We should head back before they come looking for us."

I nodded and smiled when he took my hand and we headed back to the house. I was smiling uncontrollably when I realized, my wish had come true.

**A/N: Ok, so a bit shorter than the first part, but I hope you liked it! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know in a review! Thanks so much!**


	3. So Much More Than A Wish

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I'm really glad you're liking this threeshot! So this is the last part and let me know what you think in a review!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

_So Much More Than A Wish_

Caitlyn's POV:

It's been about seven months since Nate asked me to be his girlfriend and boy has it been interesting. Mitchie and I actually became closer, which we didn't even think was possible. Shane and Mitchie are still going strong after almost a year of dating. Nate and I have also been doing really well. He's the sweetest boyfriend, and he's always very considerate. Whenever I was sick this past year he would stay up late on the phone with me and he would text me constantly to ask how I was feeling. I've never been happier ib my life than I have been these past seven months.

"So Caitlyn, are you excited?" asked Mitchie, not even trying to hide her excitement for tonight.

"Yeah, Mitchie, how about you?" I laughed.

"Totally!" she exclaimed. The fair had just arrived near our house, and we were going with the boys and a few other friends. To make matters even more jubilant, Connect 3 was scheduled to perform tonight. We were really excited, though, because the boys said they had a surprise for us.

It was six o'clock and the boys should be here any minute to pick us up. The fair was being held in the park, so we were just planning on walking there. As if on cue, the doorbell rang as the boys entered and we headed downstairs. Even though the guys came in themselves, they always felt the need to ring the doorbell whenever they were picking us up to go somewhere.

"Hey boys," Mitchie said as the two of us descended he stairs.

"Hey," the boys smiled, "you girls look amazing," said Nate.

"Thanks," Mitchie and I said at the same time.

"So, shall we get going?" asked Shane. "I'm sure everyone's already there waiting for us."

"Who's coming again?" asked the always oblivious Jason.

"Sierra, Anna, Gianna, Jon, Eric, and Dan," I stated quickly. Sierra, Anna, and Gianna were our good friends from school while Jon, Eric, and Dan were their respective boyfriends.

"Great, so let's get going," Shane said as we headed out the door.

As we headed off, Jason began skipping towards the park while Shane, Mitchie, Nate, and I were walking in a horizontal line. Shane has his arm around Mitchie's shoulder while Nate had his around my waist. Mitchie and I were next to each other while the boys were walking protectively on either side of us.

"You know I've never actually gone to a fair," said Shane, matter-of-factly, as both Mitchie and I stared at him.

"You've _never _gone to a fair?" we asked incredulously.

"Nope. My parents would never let me go, and so I would just stay home and work on my music," Shane explained.

"What about you, Nate? Have you ever gone to a fair?" asked Mitchie as I looked up at him. He wasn't too much taller than me, but I did have to tilt my head to look him in the eyes.

"I've gone a couple times," he nodded.

"Phew. Well, at least one of you is normal," said Mitchie as she laughed at Shane's pout. "Don't worry, babe, I still love you," she smiled and kissed his pout away. Shane and Mitchie had shared "I love you's" on Valentine's Day. Shane had taken Mitchie to a little restaurant in the city and then they met us back in the boys' apartment. Our parents had trusted us enough to sleepover for the weekend, so from what Mitchie told me, they were having a discussion about what could happen in the future, and the two said it. It was apparently "so cute and the best feeling I've ever had" as Mitchie described it. Nate and I, however, have not yet shared "I love you's," but I could feel that I was truthfully in love with him and I was planning on telling him soon.

"What do you wanna do first when we there Caity?" Nate whispered in my ear indicating that this conversation would escalate to being for my ears only.

"Well, I've always liked the ferris wheel. Wanna go on that first?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded and answered back, "I'll go wherever you wanna go." I smiled. I knew that he meant more than just today. He would truly follow me to the ends of the earth. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we continued walking.

We arrived at the fair about five minutes later where we were greeted by Sierra, Anna, Gianna, and their boyfriends, and surprisingly, Jason.

"There you guys are. How long does it take to walk here?" asked Sierra skeptically.

"Hey, it's not our fault Jason skipped all the way here," Mitchie remarked as we all laughed while Jason looked on confusedly.

"Are you guys excited to perform?" Gianna asked excitedly. She was a huge Connect 3 fan and when she found out we were dating them, she couldn't get over the fact that she was now acquainted with them as well.

"Yeah, we're pretty excited," answered Shane as he looked towards Nate who looked more nervous and I gave him a quick kiss.

"I hear you boys have a surprise for the girls," commented Anna.

"Well, good news travels fast," Shane smirked as Mitchie and I gave our boys innocent smiles.

"So, you guys are performing in about an hour and a half, so do you guys wanna split up and then meet up in about an hour, eat, and then head over to the concert?" asked Gianna, she was usually the one in the group who thought ahead, despite her excessive excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I responded," Let's meet at this spot in an hour."

Everyone nodded and headed their own ways. While Shane and Mitchie headed towards the cotton candy stand, Nate and I headed towards the ferris wheel. Since there was a very shot line, Nate and I got on almost immediately.

When we sat down I looked over at Nate and saw the worry and nervousness in his eyes, "Nate, what's wrong? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing's wrong," he insisted. He took my hand in his and continued, "I'm just thinking about you, and about whether you'll like the surprise."

I lifted his head to face me from playing with my hand and answered without a doubt in my mind, "I'm sure I'll love it." I smiled and kissed him passionately to show him how sure I really was. I could feel him begin to relax when we were kissing. When we pulled apart, I rested my head on his shoulder as he put one arm around my shoulder while his other hand was still holding mine.

Ten minutes later we got off the ferris wheel and decided to go play some games next. Nate loved the game where you had a water gun and you had to blow up the balloon by squirting water into a tiny hole, and since we saw that first, Nate played. Nate won, and the prize was an adorable medium sized teddy bear. Nate then said, "This is for you." I smiled as I took the teddy bear and kissed him.

"So, where to next?" he asked.

"Oooh. You know what I really wanna do?" I started.

"What?" he asked just as I excitedly as I did.

"I really wanna get a henna tattoo," I said and laughed at his facial expression. "Would you calm down? It's not like it's permanent."

"All right fine, but if anyone asks, I objected a little," he said as I smiled and we headed off to get some henna. I told him to wait outside the little booth as I got it done and that I would show him the tattoo later. It took only about five minutes to get the henna done.

I came out of the booth and saw that Nate was waiting for me.

"So, can I see it?" he asked me, and I shook my head.

"I'll show you later, after your concert," I replied and he gave me a pout. I just laughed and we then headed back to meet everyone else.

When we got to the entrance of the park, we saw that we were the second couple there. Mitchie and Shane were already there, sitting on a park bench, since we were indeed in the park. She looked at me expectantly and I smile and nodded. She then broke out into a smile, and when Shane looked at her oddly, she nodded towards me. He then looked towards me and began chuckling as he commented, "Nice job, Cait."

"Thanks Shane," I laughed as Nate looked completely lost.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"You'll know in time, Nate," Shane answered for me.

When everyone else approached us, they looked confused. "Aren't you guys supposed to be backstage?" asked Sierra.

The boys looked at her, confused, as Anna continued, "Yeah, Jason is waiting for you over there."

Shane jumped up from the bench, "Jason went backstage alone?" We could see that Nate and Shane looked worried as everyone else simply nodded.

"Well that's not good. We better get down there," said Nate. They then kissed their significant other and headed off backstage.

"So, are you girls ready for your surprise?" asked Gianna.

We eyed her suspiciously, "Do you know what it is?"

She shook her head no, "No, but I was just wondering if you guys were interested in finding out what it is."

Mitchie and I looked at each other and exclaimed, "Hell yes!" Everyone laughed and I continued, "Come on. We better go if we wanna get good spots." We all began walking to the area where our boyfriends would perform as Mitchie and I were both nervous and excited.

When we arrived in the field, there were about three rows of girls already standing there, waiting for the concert to begin. Mitchie and I just laughed a their antics. Half of them were wearing shirts that read "I love you, Nate/Shane/Jason," while the other half had signs saying the same thing.

About ten minutes later a man came onstage and began to speak, "Good evening, everyone! Is everybody having a good time?" He was answered with yells and cheers. "Well your night is about to get a lot better because Connect 3 is here with a special performance just for you!" He was again met with girl's screams. "So, without further ado, please welcome: Connect 3!"

The fans went even crazier when the boys got onstage. "Hey guys! Is everybody ready to rock out?!"

Again, he was greeted with yells.

"All right, well we're gonna start off with a song called 'Play My Music.' We hope you like it," said Shane as Nate and Jason began playing their guitars. Mitchie and I danced along to the music as the other fans just kept screaming.

After "Play My Music," they played "Hold On," "SOS," "Inseparable," Just Friends," and a few other songs. The show was evidently coming to an end as Shane's voice rang throughout the field again. "So are you enjoying the show?" asked Shane who was met with ecstatic yells. "Well, I'm glad, but he night is sadly coming to an end. We do want to play you one more song, though. We wrote this song for two very special girls who are here tonight. This one's for you," Shane smiled as both he and Nate looked at Mitchie and me.

The music began and Shane began singing **(A/N: you've heard the song, so I'm not gonna split it up where Joe and Nick sing separately...you probably know, so you'll be able to tell)**

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

The whole time they were singing my eyes were glued to Nate's as I'm sure Mitchie's were to Shane's.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Every thing's all right,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

At this point, Mitchie and I had tears traveling down our cheeks, but we couldn't take our eyes off our boys.

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

With every verse if felt like Nate's voice was getting stronger and stronger and it was as if Nate was singing directly to me.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Every thing's all right,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

Nate was staring intently into my eyes.

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high._

_And it's all because you're by my side._

I closed my eyes and continued listening to the chorus, really listening to the words.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Every thing's all right,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever._

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go._

I opened my eyes and mine locked with Nate's.

_Cause when you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Every thing's all right,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Ohhhh..._

I was smiling uncontrollably through my tears at this point. Mitchie also had a smile on her face. The boys smiled at us, thanked the fans, and got offstage. Mitchie and I immediately ran backstage to find them.

When we Mitchie and I found them, we jumped into Shane's and Nate's arms respectively. I kissed Nate with all the zeal I felt at that moment. When we pulled apart, we smiled at each other.

"So, did you girls like it?" asked a hopeful Shane.

"Like it?! We loved it!" I exclaimed as a huge smile broke out on Nate's face.

"Good, because we wanted it to be perfect," Shane continued, but I felt Nate's eyes on me as I was trying to listen to Shane.

"Hey guys, is there like a dressing room or something back here?" I asked eagerly.

Shane laughed, probably understanding what I wanted to do. "Yeah, just go down that hallway and it's the last door on your left."

"Okay, thanks!" I exclaimed as I took Nate's hand and dragged him to the vacant room. I quickly opened the door and pulled Nate in with me.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing?"

Before I answered him, I kissed him, putting my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. What I intended to be a short kiss turned into a five-minute make out session until I pulled away and Nate groaned.

"So," I began, "do you wanna see my henna tattoo?"

Nate's eyes brightened and he nodded, "Let's see it."

I smiled. I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans so that I could lower them enough to show him my hip. He smiled when he saw the henna. "What does the symbol mean?" he asked as he was gently running his finger over it.

"It's the Chinese symbol for love," I said quietly as Nate looked up at me and then stuttered, "And you have the letter 'NC' underneath the symbol."

"Yeah," I answered as I zipped my jeans back up. I sighed and began talking, "Look, I'm sorry, if you don't like it, then it's my fault. I just really wanted to tell you and I didn't really know how, and it's totally fine if you don't love me back because-" I started, but Nate cute me off with a kiss.

"What do you mean 'I don't like it?' I love you, Caitlyn. I guess that song was my way of telling you like the henna was your way of telling me," he explained as a smile graced his face.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were glistening with tears at this point, but I still whispered, "I love you too, Nate." We smiled at each and shared another passionate kiss. After another ten minutes of kissing, we two headed out towards our friends where Shane and Mitchie smirked at us, but didn't ask us anything.

"Does anybody wanna get some ice cream?" asked Shane. Everyone nodded.

As we began walking towards the ice cream parlor I was thinking about the birthday wish that I made. At this moment, when all my friends were laughing and enjoying each other's company, and when I was in Nate's arms; at this moment I realized, this is so much more than a wish.

**A/N: Ok, I don't think it's that good, but it's 12:05 AM, and I have to wake up at 6, but I wanted to get this up because the next time I would be able to update would be Monday. So please let me know what you think in a REVIEW! I don't even mind if you write one word in the review, but please let me know what you think! Hope you liked the whole threeshot! Thanks guys!**


End file.
